Daria's pregnancy part 2 (better than my last story)
by sparklingdaria
Summary: i know my last story wasn't good i didn't really think it through but this one is thought through, by the way tom isn't the dad of jane's baby anymore. in this story daria actually delivers her baby the next story (still has daria and her baby in) i think will be called jane's pregnancy and daria's baby. :)


Time is going fast Daria is now 5 months pregnant and today she's finding out the gender. She's thinking about the birth and how fast its going. Daria went over to Jane and Trent's house she said she's thinking about what type of birth she'll have, thinking of baby names too. Trent said "Hey Daria and hey baby" Jane said "Are you excited about finding out the gender?" Daria said "Yeah but not looking forward to being woke up at 2am and having Quinn throwing a little tantrum over it." Trent said "Daria it will all be okay I will help you and just ignore Quinn's jealousy." Daria and her family (even Quinn) went to the scan. The nurse said "It's a girl!" Everyone started cooing. Then Daria got a phone call it was from STACY and Daria said "Why would Stacy call me?" Stacy said "Daria don't tell Quinn what I'm going to say but... I'm pregnant like you..." Daria said "Okay... I won't I've had enough of Quinn's jealousy over the past few weeks." Stacy said "I'm 2 weeks pregnant now. I got to go... and tell Quinn bye Daria"

"Bye" Daria said. Quinn was going on and on about Daria's pregnancy saying "She wants the baby who is a GIRL to be better than me!" Then Stacy called Quinn "Hi Stacy want to come over to Sandi's house" Stacy said beginning to cry "I can't" Quinn said "Why are you crying Stacy what's wrong has someone forgot about you and got PREGNANT? Daria did that to me." Stacy said "No I'm pregnant" Quinn then slammed the phone down. Daria decided to go to Trent's house Jane was there too with her boyfriend Jesse. Daria said "Jane, has your bump started kicking yet?" Jane said "No is yours?" Daria said "Mine's kicking me." Trent went up and felt it and said "Wow, our girl has strength, does it hurt by the way?" Daria said "Yeah it kills, I can even see my stomach going up and down! If baby kicking is this bad the contractions will be terrible. I think I should buy one of those gym balls that other pregnant people have." Stacy then came over to Jane's crying Daria thought it was for attention. Jane said "What's she doing here Daria?" Daria said "She's pregnant and I think Quinn's jealous of it..." Stacy said to Daria "Why is Quinn so mean Daria? She told me I'm an idiot for getting pregnant!" Daria said "Stacy, ignore her she's jealous because she wants one or the fact she won't be the baby of the family either way pregnant people get a bad case of hormonal emotions." Then Stacy left. Jane said "This is ridiculous now... Everyone's pregnant." Daria said "I know. Anyway I want something to eat." Jane offered Daria a burger but she felt sick just smelling it she said "No I'm not eating a burger their gross." Jane said "I thought you liked them? I do now, it's my craving" Daria said "I liked them until I was pregnant with Maggie." Jane said "Maggie? That's what your calling her?" Trent said "Yeah we both like it." Daria thought of the birth thinking "I wonder how I'm going to give birth I don't know a water birth maybe." She accidentally said it aloud she then said "Did I say that aloud?" Everyone said yeah. Daria then said "Anyway food please. Sweets dolly mixtures? I love those.." She ate them all in less than a minute saying "Have you got any more?" Jane said "No sorry" Daria almost cried and then let a few tears fall Jane said "Daria? What's wrong?" She said "I don't know" Jane said "Daria it's fine you just got bad hormones babies can cause mood swings." Then Daria laughed at something she saw on TV and burst out and wouldn't stop then Jane started laughing and then said "It's all okay we are pregnant and we have mood swings we laugh, we cry for no reason, don't we?" Daria said "Yeah I'm so glad you're pregnant too Jane." Daria then threw up all down herself and Jane's hair and Trent saw it happen he didn't say anything Daria said "I'm REALLY sorry... I didn't even know I was going to throw up." Jane said "Daria, don't worry." Whilst laughing Trent then cuddled her and said "I love you Daria and the baby." Daria said "Love you too." Jane was being hyper Daria said "Jane... calm down" Jane said "Sorry, it's my emotions I think" Trent said "Let's all go out to a disco" Jane and Daria went to get new clothes and Jane and Daria took a shower they both got clothes on. Jane said "You never used to be so emotional Daria" Daria said "I know how pregnancy can make me happy one minute sad the next." "Let's go out to the disco" Trent said Jane and Daria both ran down the stairs all excited. In the car Daria began to sob for no reason Trent hugged her even though he didn't know what was up with her. Daria said "It's my mood swings their common in pregnancy Trent" Trent said "I know Daria" and kissed her on the lips Jane's boyfriend Jesse said "I can't wait until our babies born Jane." They all arrived at the disco. Jane and Daria felt sad they couldn't have wine but they had some ice cold refreshing lemonade. Jane then went to the scan she's having a boy. Then they went back to the disco. Trent and Jesse sang a song on stage. Daria's mum and dad felt really shocked still "I still can't believe she's pregnant!" Jake said "I can't either!" Quinn said "I'm not going to change her diaper though both of you can do that NOT me."

**4 months later**

Daria woke up and felt cramps in her abdomen she said "Why's it hurt!" Then she went to Jane's house. Contractions got more painful she said barely able to breathe "Trent... I think I'm in labour." Then Daria's water went and she said "It's getting worse!" Trent called Daria's mum and dad they all went to the hospital Quinn did too. Daria was being drove to the hospital she was screaming all the way along. Jane said "Daria, it's okay just breathe." Daria was clutching her stomach and shouting "I CAN'T DO IT!" Trent took her in hospital and pushed her with a wheelchair she could barely walk. She got examined when her parents and Quinn arrived they said "You're already 9 centimetres" She had a contraction she started pushing and the baby come out fine and healthy at 8 pounds 6 ounces. Daria said "Hello Maggie" whilst crying tears of joy, Trent was crying happily so was Jane and Daria's mum and dad and even Quinn! She must be over her jealousy.


End file.
